shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Niboryu
Niboryu is a distinctive form of staff fighting which further stands out from its sister styles through the usage of inventive, unorthodox uses for polearms and the use of two staffs in battle at once. Among the ways Niboryu takes advantage of the staffs in question are firing long ranged shock waves for distanced bludgeoning, twirling staffs in midair as if they were boomerangs, using staffs to increase mobility in a fight, and many more tactics. Currently, the only known users of Niboryu are Benzaiten and Summers Michael, who both seem well versed in the ways of the fighting style. Whether this means they created the style on their own or not is uncertain, as it's not implied one way or another how Benzaiten came to learn Niboryu, nor if Michael developed Niboryu as an offshoot of his Sanboryu. Techniques Benzaiten's Techniques As a Lieutenant Commander of the Marines' Lucky Streak Division, Benzaiten is an accomplished user of Niboryu. So great are her skills, that she boasted the advantage in the number of staffs she possessed against Hanuman (who only had one staff) at the time assured her victory. While naturally talented in standard Niboryu, Benzaiten has come to couple her staff wielding with physical strikes and the use of her billiards expertise and weaponized billiard balls. Michael's Techniques Considered an offshoot of his main fighting style, Sanboryu, Michael has been seen using Niboryu on occasions where his Sanboryu may be ineffective or if he seems unable to use Sanboryu at all. As Michael claims to be uncomfortable when he's reduced to less than three staffs at once, he seems to rarely resort to Niboryu unless it's necessary. Despite his complaints however, and because of his experience in Sanboryu, as well as Ibboryu, Michael has shown clear aptitude in the usage of Niboryu nonetheless. To emphasize this is his ability to combine his Haki and Devil Fruit related skills with his Niboryu, to increase the diversity of techniques he can use, as well as allowing his usage of Biboryu to be more versatile and more powerful. With Haki, he can also protect his staffs from needless damage as he fights, as well as increase its hardness to inflict more blunt force upon his targets, as well as using his Haki to allow him to harm otherwise invulnerable Devil Fruit users. Below lists Michael's Niboryu techniques, which seem to all make reference to mythology in some way. They are: * Behemoth Shock Bullet (ビヒモスショック玉 Bihimosu Shokku Tama): Following in the same vein as the Titan Shock Bullet and Giant Shock Bullet, the Behemoth Shock Bullet greatly resembles Zoro's Nanajuni Pound Ho (Phoenix of the 72 Earthly Desires or 72 Pound Phoenix/''Cannon'',) and so it is used as a long range projectile attack which is fired when Michael spins in position while holding both staffs in a paralleled horizontal stance. Like the other Shock Bullet techniques, the Behemoth Shock Bullet releases a crescent shaped wall of compressed air in the form of a shock wave at the target, and upon impact, will devastate the surrounding area with blunt force, allowing for Michael to strike opponents from afar as he normally would from up close. Given it's a Niboryu technique, the Behemoth Shock Bullet appears to be more effective than the Giant Shock Bullet, but is also less powerful than the Titan Shock Bullet. Likewise, the shock wave it emits is larger and thicker than its Ibboryu counterpart due to the weight and positioning of the second staff, but pales in scope to that of the Titan Shock Bullet's shock wave due to the technique's greater efficiency from the use of a third staff. Furthermore, the Behemoth Shock Bullet continues the trend of a long ranged projectile technique being named after a large mythical being; in this case it's the behemoth from Judeo-Christian lore, which was said to be the largest beast on land, and could only be controlled by God Himself. The "shock" comes from the shock wave the attack produces, and "bullet" refers to the act of shooting bullets, which in turn references the projectile the Behemoth Shock Bullet releases. Trivia External Links Site Navigation Category:Fighting Styles Category:Wyvern 0m3g4